Lustern
by LaTashaMalfoy
Summary: "No, we mustn't." She answers, snarling her nose."I can offer you more than that." Blaise snarls, tilting his head back towards his best friend. "And I don't have to be a bloody Death Eater to do it." *Too long to be a drabble, too short to be a oneshot*


**A/N: I normally don't do one-shots, especially Slytherin one-shots, but I felt like this couple does not get enough credit as a couple and I couldn't get this plot out of my head this morning for this couple, so I am running with it. I also normally don't get many reviews on one-shots and them simply being a one shot, you can't tell based off of hits how many people clicked and weren't interested and how many are liking what they read so please tell me what you think. **

He felt his stomach drop deep into his groin as she walked into the pub. Standing next to none other than his best friend, he couldn't help but admire her beauty. The way her eyes burned through him, not looking at him but the strength of them burning through and seeing his soul. The way her neck, the gentle spot where he had kissed lightly the night before, hid behind the dark green turtleneck she sported, showing with pride the house she was placed into. She did everything with pride. She spoke with it, walked with it, and as he had learned for the first time the night before, the first time he had given into the urge to kiss her, she kissed with pride.

"Over here." He waves, leading his friends over to the empty table he had saved for them. The Three Broomsticks was crowded tonight, the most lively place for the students to turn to and a wonderful escape they had taken pleasure in after the war.

"Ugh" Draco snarls, sitting across from his friend "This place reeks of Mud-Blood. Look at them, as if they own the place." Draco looks over at Hermione standing at the bar with Ron and Harry. "And that filthy Blood Traitor too."

Blaise can only nod, glancing into her eyes. He had heard her tell him before, when she would come crying to him about an argument between her and Draco, that she couldn't stand how negative Draco was about everything. That she just wished for once, he could be happy, even with her. That she could mean something to him and not just be an accessory.

"Weasley?" Blaise asks, not needing to turn around. He already knew who he was speaking of, the only family that they could agree was worthy of such a name as Blood Traitor.

Draco nods, glaring a hole through the red-headed wizard. "Disgusting."

"Draco love." Pansy's sweet voice speaks, sending chills down Blaise's spine. Her voice was magical, enticing. "Go get me a butterbeer."

"Do I look like your house elf?" Draco snarls bitterly.

"No" She replies softly, "but it gives you a chance to make a fool out of Potter if you have a reason to go up there."

Draco smirks, "I like the way you think Pansy." With that, he walks up to the bar, out of hearing range.

"Last night" Blaise whispers, looking at Pansy.

"Must we ruin a good thing by talking about it?"

"Must we not talk about it?" Everything had changed for him in that simple kiss. Pansy wasn't just Pansy anymore, the annoying little girl who followed him and Draco around like a lost puppy their first year. She wasn't the little girl whose shrieking voice and severe obsessiveness irritated him to the point of nearly hexing her simply to get her to shut up. She was a woman, a woman of pure elegance. A woman of passion. He stares at her, her eyes once again seeing into his soul. Her hair fell perfectly around her face, reminding him of how it lay the night before across his pillow. He looks down at the table, breaking the stare. Staring at her hands, he sees her class ring, the same class ring that glided across his sheets as she grabbed them, biting her lip to keep quiet.

"No, we mustn't." She answers, snarling her nose.

"I can offer you more than that." Blaise snarls, tilting his head back towards his best friend. "And I don't have to be a bloody Death Eater to do it."

"Shut up Blaise." She grumbles under her teeth, snapping at him.

"Can't we talk about this?"

"Not here. Tonight we will." She smiles, watching Draco return with the butterbeer. "Thank you love." She smiles, taking the butter beer from his hand. "Well? Did you?" She asks, smirking her lips as she looks over at the now fuming, red-haired Weasley, ears matching his hair in anger.

"I told him! Thinks just because he's The Chosen One he's somebody now. The war is over, he's nothing."

"I told you it was worth going over there." Pansy whispers, kissing Draco on the cheek. Pulling away from him, the side of her lip curls up into a smile. "So how have you been Blaise?"


End file.
